


He Doesn't Remember

by Panpytaked



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panpytaked/pseuds/Panpytaked
Summary: Adrien goes through every moment of his time spent with Marinette as Chat Noir, trying to remember the exact moment he fell in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	He Doesn't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here I'm sorry if it's bad.

He doesn’t remember when it happened. He doesn’t remember it happening at all. 

Sure, he remembers coming to Marinette's balcony and room. He remembers eating the snacks she had offered. 

He remembers playing video games with her only to lose more than he won. He remembers late night discussions about one thing that happened that day or another. 

He remembers when her birthday is. He remembers the present he gave her that day. He remembers her blush as she held earrings in her hand. And he remembers bursting out laughing after his horrifying realization that she already had a favorite pair of earrings on. And despite never taking those off, she turned it into a bracelet instead. 

He remembers her favorite color, which was pink. That only made it noticeable when he realized she started incorporating his favorite color into her designs instead. 

He remembers the first time her smile warmed his heart. How it felt as though she was everything for three entire seconds. Oh, how she laughed at him…

He remembers his anxiety if she was near an akuma. Where did she go? She always went to safety as he never saw her until after the fight but he remembers the crippling anxiety when he first asked Ladybug if Marinette was safe and the instant euphoria and relief when she said she already took Marinette to safety. 

He remembers the first time he learned of her crush on Adrien Agreste. Not from her but from Nino (no malicious intent he’s just bad at lying without facial cues from Alya). He remembers encouraging that crush and leaving hints to pursue his Adrien self. 

But even after all that persuasion to go after Adrien, he doesn’t remember how he got Marinette to kiss Chat Noir on her balcony before he left. One time stopping kiss to Chat Noir’s lips. One that made him realize maybe Nino’s information about the Adrien crush was outdated….

No, he doesn’t remember falling in love. 

But by the way his heart raced as he stared up at his ceiling, adrenaline still running through his veins (this time not caused by being Chat Noir…)

He knew he was in love. 

And he knew there was no way he was going to have just one kiss. 

Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be his girlfriend.


End file.
